Disposable dispensers of samples of cosmetic products such as mascara, eye shadow, eye liner, and liquid or cream makeup are widely used to enable prospective users of such products to apply and test a small quantity to see whether such products should be purchased in larger quantities. For example, before a decision is made by a prospective user to use of any of these products, such user could apply a small amount in order to decide whether or not to purchase a larger quantity.
In known sample dispensers of mascara and the like, an applicator such as a brush is secured to a handle which in turn is secured to a threaded cap. A container of the cosmetic product has a small threaded neck. The applicator and handle is inserted through the neck into the container and the cap threadedly engages the neck. The container is provided with a separate internally disposed wiper component. When the cap is disengaged from the container to permit the applicator to be removed from the container, the component is engaged by the applicator while being withdrawn from the container in order to remove excess product before the user utilizes the applicator.
The present invention employs a new type of dispenser in which the threaded connection, cap and wiper component are all eliminated and a uniquely different construction is employed.